


Blind

by Ram92



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Black Keys, Gen, Iron Man - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Song Lyrics, Stream of Consciousness, Tony Stark-centric, based on a black keys song, little black submarines, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 23:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ram92/pseuds/Ram92
Summary: A collection of thoughts and significative moments from Endgame seen from Tony Stark's point of view.Inspired by and based on the song Little Black Submarines by Black Keys.





	Blind

**Blind**

_Little black submarines_  
_Operator please _  
_ Put me back on the line _

_Told my girl I’d be back_  
_Operator please _  
_ This is wrecking my mind_

Lost in space again, and again all I’m thinking about is you. I keep leaving you messages. I’m not sure I’ll make it back this time. I’m not even entirely sure I want to. But all I can think about is you. It’s always been you, Pep. And I want you to know this.

It’s been ten years since New York, and my nightmare is here again. I’m scared to my guts again, just like then. And I keep trying to reach you. I don’t want to die without letting you know that all I can think about when I’m scared is you. That all I can think about out here is you. That it’s always been you, Pep.

_Pick you up, let you down_  
_When I wanna go _  
_ To a place I can hide _

No, Cap, I’m not coming this time. I can’t. I can’t get out there again. I’ve got too much to lose. And now I know what it means. I can’t lose them. I can’t. I wouldn’t make it back, this time.

And still, there’s something I can do. And this could take him back. It was all my fault. He was just a kid he shouldn’t have been there, and Strange shouldn’t have given up the stone. It was to save me that they all died, it was to save me that he died. And now I know I could take him back.

  
_You know me, I had plans_  
_But they just disappeared _  
_ To the back of my mind _

What should I do, Pep?

We’ve got everything we could hope for. And I still have plans for us. The roof needs repairing and I know I can finally make the garage door open with a finger snap, still working on it. I know we’ve been lucky. And I don’t want to lose all this. But I could take the kid back. And everyone else. That’s all I can think about. I could take him back. And I can't sleep.

What should I do, Pep?

_Oh, can it be?_  
_The voices calling me _  
_ They get lost and out of time_  
_ I should’ve seen it glow _  
_ But everybody knows _  
_ That a broken heart is blind_

Pepper, the kid, Rhodey. They’re all here, beside me.

Their faces are fading, everything is getting blurred.

_We won Mr Stark_... _We’re gonna be okay._ _You can rest now_...

Bruce took them all back. Bruce took him back. And they’re gonna be okay.

Strange had foreseen all of this from the beginning. That’s why he gave up the stone. We had one chance in 14,000,605. He did what he had to do. I did what I had to do. And now everything will be alright. They are gonna be alright. I can see that now.

I should have seen this coming. This is how it had to end. I should have known, Strange had been clear about it. The Da Vinci of my time, sure, but not great at planning. Well, that’s what they say, that a broken heart is blind. I’ve spent the last fifteen years trying to repair mine. But I can see clearly now. They’re all gonna be okay.


End file.
